Malfoy y yo II
by andromedagw
Summary: Extra, extra! Malfoy y Ginny se han comprometido. Todo empezo por un juramento inquebrantable... terminara en amor? pero si siempre se han odiado! La pelirroja sucumbira a sus encantos al final de cuentas...como todas las demas, porque el es un mujeriego


**Estoy en un proceso para reencontrar lo que creí perdido, pero que siempre ha estado ahí y simplemente lo descuidé. Por eso, retomo la publicación de esta historia que comencé hace aproximadamente 10 años, y que dejé incompleta porque fui perdiendo el rumbo de lo que me llevaba a algo que realmente amaba. Perdí mi cuenta anterior, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, buscando un poco de la persona en la que quiero convertirme. Gracias a los viejos y a los nuevos, bienvenidos de nuevo! Como dice alguien muy especial para mí, los reencuentros inesperados son los mejores.**

 **Capítulo 0**

Era bien sabido por la sociedad mágica que las familias de sangre pura dominaban el gobierno y tenían la mayor parte, (por no decir todo) el poder. Había apenas escasas oportunidades para los de sangre mestiza, y nulas para los sangre sucia, los cuales eran obligados a ocupar puestos sirviendo a familias ricas.

La familia Malfoy era de las familias más antiguas y más respetadas por toda la sociedad, sobre todo porque tenían el poder en sus manos y eran extremadamente ricos.

Draco Malfoy era el heredero de la familia Malfoy. Y era, físicamente, todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear como amante: guapo, musculoso, caballeroso, inteligente e irresistiblemente atractivo. Eso era lo que más destacaba de él. Su pelo era rubio y lacio, sus ojos eran grises y penetraban el alma de cualquier mujer, ya fuera vieja o joven. Pero también era muy conocido por su personalidad fría, calculadora, déspota, y arrogante. Por todas esas cualidades era difícil que las personas se le acercaran con amabilidad, pero las mujeres solían caer con sus encantos muy fácilmente. Tenía mala reputación respecto a las fiestas y a su respeto por el sexo femenino, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su corazón era frío y duro como la piedra. Y se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca se dejaría rebajar al nivel de un enamoramiento.

Su familia ya le había dado un ultimátum respecto a sentar cabeza. Si no conseguía una prometida y formaba una familia dentro del tiempo debido, quedaría desheredado de la fortuna Malfoy, la cual podría lamentar mucho.

Y como siempre existe un polo opuesto a cada cosa o situación, la familia Weasley cumplía esa regla. Era lo contrario a la familia Malfoy, a excepción de que ellos también eran de sangre pura. Pero públicamente, eran llamados _los traidores a la sangre_. Comúnmente las familias con un linaje tan respetable como los Malfoy no le hablarían a gente que no merecía la pena, como los hijos de _muggles,_ o a los mismos _muggles_ , pero la familia Weasley no era como cualquier otra, porque a pesar de su sangre limpia no tenían ningún prejuicio de ese tipo y le hablaban a todas las personas por igual.

La familia se comprendía por siete hijos; seis hombres y una mujer. La hija menor. La más protegida por todos los miembros de la familia y la más querida. Tenía sus beneficios ser la primer niña Weasley que nace en varias generaciones. A pesar de que su familia no era muy bienvenida por la sociedad, los magos que la conocían la consideraban muy bella y muy inteligente. Ella y su familia se caracterizaban por ser pelirrojos, amables, sencillos, amistosos, educados, bondadosos, guapos… y pobres. Eran pobres y esa era otra de las razones por la que tipos como Draco Malfoy, los repudiaba.

Su nombre era Ginevra Weasley, pero todos la llamaban Ginny. Ella y su familia vivían en un sitio llamado la Madriguera. Sus tres hermanos mayores ya no vivían con ellos, uno se había casado, otro vivía en Rumania, y el último vivía sólo en Londres. Fred y George Weasley habían vivido un tiempo fuera de casa, cuando estaban en el pleno apogeo de su negocio, pero no habían soportado las obligaciones que conlleva vivir solos, por lo que decidieron regresar a la casa de sus padres. Ginny había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts desde hacía un año, y aún no había encontrado un trabajo fijo lo demasiado bueno para ella, o lo demasiado bueno para entrar en consideración de su madre. Su hermano Ron trabajaba en el negocio de sus hermanos, y les iba muy bien. Harry y Hermione, los amigos de la infancia de Ron y Ginny, los seguían visitando cada que podían, o sea más de tres veces a la semana, y la Sra. Weasley siempre los recibía con un exquisito y humilde platillo para cenar. Ambos vivían en su respectivo apartamento en Londres. Hermione trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, porque a pesar de ser hija de _muggles_ , había luchado por sus derechos y le habían dado un puesto significativo en un departamento del ministerio. Era de las pocas personas que trabajaban ahí que no era de sangre pura. Y Harry ganaba mucho dinero e incrementaba su fortuna siendo auror.

Estaba llegando la primavera, que era la época cuando las fiestas de los magos más distinguidos se hacían notar. A consideración de los Weasley, esas fiestas solían ser aburridas y completamente innecesarias, a las cuales acudían solamente personas que competían por tener más poder y valores materiales. Aunque eso no negara que habían asistido a un par de ellas, siendo invitados por familias que a pesar de ser _limpias_ y distinguidas, no les importaba mucho el nivel económico de la gente. Obviamente, Harry y Hermione también asistían.

Cada mañana, la Sra. Weasley y Ginny se quedaban solas en su casa porque todos se iban a trabajar menos ellas. Y aprovechaban esos momentos para compartir ratos juntas y conversar, mientras aseaban la casa.

-Ginny –dijo una mañana la señora Weasley mientras vigilaba los platos en el fregadero. Su hija estaba sentada en la mesa, frente a ella, leyendo un libro y desayunando, aún vestida en pijamas. A pesar de que no hacía nada más que ayudar a su madre en todo el día, odiaba no poder trabajar como cualquiera de sus hermanos. Y el problema era que no la habían aceptado en ningún lado al que ella había solicitado por ser _traidora de la sangre_.

La pelirroja no despegó la vista de su libro, y su madre continuó.

-Ya ves que tu padre trabaja para el Sr. Malfoy… Su familia dará una fiesta y es importante que todos nosotros vayamos porque Arthur espera que lo asciendan –

En cuanto la señora Weasley dijo _vayamos_ , Ginny se quedó inmóvil. ¿Ir a una fiesta de los Malfoy? Eso implicaba ver a Draco Malfoy. Pero eso implicaba también ver a Divina Malfoy, con la cual, (dio gracias al cielo) no se llevaba mal. Divina Malfoy era la hermana menor de Draco, e incluso era menor que Ginny. Tenía 18 años, por lo que acababa de terminar sus estudios. Divina era lo opuesto a Draco. A pesar de que su casa aún seguía la tradición familiar y era Slytherin, la chica era amigable y dulce. No cumplía ninguna de los rasgos con los que se debe calificar un Slytherin, aunque todas las virtudes que tenía podían ser rotas con su único defecto: la ambición. Era ambiciosa, como su hermano, como su padre, como su madre. Desgraciadamente, era algo que había aprendido de ellos, y que su familia le había enseñado. Aunque a veces nadie notaba su defecto. Además, era parte de ser un Malfoy. También era bella. Muy bella. Aunque no más que Ginny Weasley, pero poseía una belleza extraña. Sus rasgos eran muy peculiares y eso hacía que atrajera más a los hombres. Tenía el cabello largo y platinado hasta la cintura, era muy delgada, pero con ojos azules, a diferencia de Draco, que los tenía grises. Estaba muy pálida pero sus mejillas eran coloradas por naturaleza. No hablaba con los que no fueran sangre pura, o acaso sangre mestiza, a menos que tuviera algo muy importante que decirles. Fuera de eso, era una muchacha muy alegre y amable. Y era lo único por lo que Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dar su vida. Su amor por ella era extremo e increíble, por su forma de ser tan egoísta. Era malo con todo el mundo, menos con ella. Y ella lo tenía en muy alta consideración y estima.

Ginny apartó la vista de su libro y miró a su madre desesperadamente.

-Mamá… por favor… sabes muy bien cuánto me desagradan esas fiestas… -

Molly intentó ignorar el tono de su voz.

-Lo siento hija, pero esta vez es muy importante, al parecer. Todos tus hermanos tendrán que ir también. Todo saldrá bien –pero la sra. Weasley no sonó muy convencida. Ella también detestaba esas fiestas. Toda la familia Weasley lo hacía.

-Pero ¿irán Harry y Hermione? –preguntó esperanzada. Al menos tendría compañía que no fueran sus hermanos.

-Sabes que ellos siempre van a esas fiestas. Harry es muy importante y Hermione trabaja en el Ministerio –

Ginny resopló.

-Tendré que prepararme emocionalmente… ¿cuándo es? –

Su madre la miró como pidiéndole una disculpa.

-Esta noche –

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quéee? ¡Madre! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –dejó caer su cabeza en el libro.

-Lo siento Ginny, tu padre me lo ha dicho apenas anoche. Ya les he avisado a tus hermanos para que lleguen temprano. Y quiero que te arregles bien, porque como ya te había dicho, es una reunión muy importante. Tu padre tiene que dar una buena imagen –

Ginny quiso decir algo respecto a la buena imagen y a dónde quería que se fueran los Malfoy, pero reprimió su comentario. Cerró su libro de golpe y se puso de pie.

-Me has amargado la mañana –exclamó. Su madre no contestó y Ginny subió resignada a su dormitorio.

Divina estaba en su habitación frente a su guardarropa. Quería algo nuevo para usar esa noche y no tenía nada. Después de mirar su colección de primavera durante una hora con el dedo en la barbilla, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase –dijo ella, pensativa.

Un muchacho alto y rubio apareció en la puerta y entró.

-Hola –saludó la chica.

-Hola Divina –contestó Malfoy.

-Creí que estabas en el Ministerio –le dijo aún mirando su clóset.

-Lo estaba, pero volví pronto porque nuestro padre me comunicó lo de su fiesta –

Divina no contestó y siguió mirando su ropa. ¿Por qué no existía un hechizo para aparecer un vestido nuevo y bonito?

-¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó el chico.

-Nada… es que necesito algo nuevo para ponerme esta noche y no tengo nada lindo. Estoy muy estresada por eso –

Divina era sincera. Siempre decía lo que sentía, estuviera enojada, feliz o triste.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido por un segundo, pero después sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarte algo? –

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –

Malfoy alzó una ceja. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Está bien… ¡está perfecto! –su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos, ¿o quieres esperar un rato más? –preguntó Malfoy.

-No, no. Vamos ya – respondió alegre.

Malfoy salió de la habitación con una media sonrisa en su cara. Se sentía bien al hacer feliz a su hermana.

-¿Ginny? –la Sra. Weasley tocó la puerta de la habitación en vano, porque después de eso la abrió sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja, quien estaba frente a su pequeño guardarropa. Estaba viendo qué ponerse para esa noche, pero no tenía nada nuevo ni lindo. Ya tenía un buen rato mirándolo, esperando hacer aparecer un conjunto con la mirada. La Sra. Weasley entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Temo que tu padre pierda su empleo –comenzó. Ginny dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró, sorprendida por su comentario. -Últimamente el señor Malfoy ha estado despidiendo empleados. Tu padre ha tenido suerte porque no le ha tocado a él. Tiene que impresionarlo demasiado para asegurar su trabajo por un tiempo, al menos –

De pronto, Ginny se percató de que su madre estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, porque su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada.

-Oh, ya verás que eso no sucederá –dijo para animarla. –Mi papá seguirá ahí porque es muy trabajador y se lo merece –

-Eso espero Ginny. Porque… no sé qué haríamos en casos extremos. No tenemos mucho ahorrado… -se interrumpió. A Ginny se le rompió el corazón de verla así. Ella tenía que hacer algo. Ella podía hacer algo al respecto. Su madre respiró hondo y la miró con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. –Pero no vine aquí a preocuparte. No pienses demasiado en lo que te dije, pero… necesitaba hablar con alguien –se levantó rápidamente y antes de salir, dijo: -Apresúrate porque nos iremos temprano –

Al contrario de lo que había dicho su madre, Ginny pensó mucho en eso. Casi nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de ser pobres, pero últimamente pasaba cada cosa para que se diera cuenta de que podía ser malo. Ella así era feliz y no tenía ningún problema, pero su madre se preocupaba mucho por ese asunto, por lo que ella también se preocupaba, no por el dinero, sino por su mamá.

-Gracias, Draco. Me has salvado –agradeció a su hermano cuando llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy.

-Siempre lo hago –contestó con arrogancia. Divina sólo rió. Ella sólo reía de lo que Malfoy decía. Porque a diferencia de muchos, ella lo amaba.

Una mujer alta y rubia, muy parecida a los muchachos, apareció en el umbral de la Mansión.

-Por fin llegan –dijo. Su voz era fría, semejante a la de su hijo. –Tengo algo que decirte, Divina. A Lucius le hubiera gustado estar cuando te lo dijera, pero será mejor que yo lo haga de una vez –

-¿Qué es? –preguntó comenzando a preocuparse. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que vayas a Francia –comunicó sin inmutarse.

Divina abrió la boca asombrada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó. No sabía si estar feliz, o triste.

-Será mejor que estés un tiempo allá, en una escuela para brujas de tu misma clase. Será divertido y aprenderás lo que en esa escuelucha de Hogwarts no te pudieron enseñar –sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿C-cuándo me voy? –

-Mañana mismo. Ya tenemos un traslador y espero que tengas tus maletas esta noche –dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Malfoy y Divina no dijeron nada hasta un minuto después.

-Francia… no sé si estar feliz o triste –le comunicó.

-¿Por qué? Te irá muy bien, estoy seguro de eso. Además, a ti te encanta París –dijo Malfoy.

-Lo sé… ¡Qué emoción! –exclamó. –Lo único malo es que no te veré durante un tiempo –

-Eso no es problema. Si tú estás feliz, con eso basta. Y podría ir a visitarte alguna vez… -

-¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó emocionada.

-Puedo considerar la idea –respondió, y sonriendo, se dirigió a su habitación.

El sol se acababa de ocultar en el horizonte y la familia Weasley apenas salía de su casa. Ginny vestía un sencillo vestido sin tirantes azul marino, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Llevaba el cabello suelto, adornado con un broche. No había necesidad de tanta elegancia si iba a una fiesta la cual no disfrutaría. Pero había puesto un poco de esmero en su imagen, porque quería que su padre y su familia impactaran a los invitados. Sus hermanos llevaban túnicas de gala y lucían igualmente guapos.

-Nos apareceremos en conjunto en la Mansión Malfoy –comunicó Arthur Weasley a sus hijos.

Todos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas…

Divina Malfoy cepillaba su largo y rubio cabello frente a un espejo. Aún no estaba lista, a pesar de que al parecer, la fiesta ya había empezado. Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa –

Era Draco Malfoy. Entró y se colocó cerca de su hermana, pero más cerca de la puerta. Observó cómo la ropa se guardaba sola dentro de un baúl.

-¿Ya has bajado a la fiesta? –preguntó la chica, y sin esperar a que su hermano respondiera, continuó. -¿Cómo está? ¿Hay mucha gente? –

-La suficiente como para que lleguen más. Pero tengo entendido que vendrán los Weasley –hizo una mueca de asco. Su hermana ignoró su comentario.

-Es una lástima que me vaya tan pronto. En Francia no tendré a ningún hermano que haga huir a mis pretendientes… -se lamentó, divertida.

-Si es necesario, iré hasta donde tenga que ir para asegurarme de que ningún imbécil te mire más de lo que deba –su voz sonó fría, como siempre, pero lo que decía era en serio.

-¡Qué protector eres! –se quejó ella.

-No quiero que manches el nombre de la familia Malfoy –se excusó.

Pero era lo último que le importaba si se refería a Divina. Todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella era por su propio bien, no por el de él o el de su apellido.

-Creí que lo hacías porque te importaba –dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Qué ingenua eres, entonces –

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres un egoísta –refunfuñó.

Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta y desde ahí, le dijo.

-Quiero que estés abajo en quince minutos –

Salió. Y dejó a Divina con una cara de completa indignación.

-Draco ¿dónde está Divina? –preguntó Lucius con su peculiar voz. Tenía la misma expresión fría y malvada. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Malfoy subió a la habitación de su hermana.

-Se supone que ya debería de estar aquí –respondió.

En ese momento, los Weasley entraron a la Mansión. Lucius y Draco voltearon al mismo tiempo. Draco hizo una expresión de desagrado. Su padre sonrió socarronamente. Arthur Weasley lo vio y se acercó a él, con toda su familia detrás.

-Buenas noches, Lucius –

-Qué bueno que hayas decidido venir, Arthur. Lo más importante es tu trabajo –el sarcasmo fue más que notorio en su voz, pero el Sr. Weasley fingió no percatarse de ello. Fred, George, Ron y Ginny miraban con desprecio a Malfoy, mientras que él les devolvía la mirada con altanería.

Arthur no respondió, porque no quería decir nada que no fuera debido. Intentó sonreírle, y por poco lo logra.

-Por favor, toma una copa y acompaña a tu familia. Podemos conversar después. Disfruten de la fiesta –le dijo al resto de los Weasley, antes de perderse entre la gente, seguido por su hijo.

El lugar estaba lleno de las familias de magos más antiguas, respetables y ricas. Los Weasley se sentían muy poca cosa entre ellos.

-Enseguida vengo, Molly. Acabo de ver a un compañero del trabajo –dijo, y Arthur se separó de ellos.

-No quiero ningún tipo de mal comportamiento ¿me escucharon? –les advirtió, especialmente a los gemelos. Fred y George se miraron sorprendidos de que su madre desconfiara de ellos.

-Madre ¿cómo puedes dudar de nosotros…? –dijo Fred con voz dulce.

-No nos ofendas, madre… -continuó George, fingiendo una voz que no era la suya.

La Sra. Weasley los fulminó con la mirada mientras sus hijos se alejaban, siguiendo a unas muchachas que habían visto por ahí.

La única que había impactado a los presentes fue la pelirroja con su habitual belleza. La sra. Weasley se alejó y dejó a sus hijos menores solos.

-Cómo me desagradan este tipo de fiestas –comentó Ginny.

-¿Por qué? Yo creo que están bien… -contestó Ron mirando a su alrededor. A veces, cómo le gustaría ser rico.

Su hermana bufó y tomó una copa que le ofrecía un sirviente.

-Se supone que vendrían Harry y Hermione, ¿no es cierto? –dijo la pelirroja después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sí, ellos siempre llegan temprano. ¿Vamos a buscarlos? –sugirió el chico.

Ginny asintió y anduvieron por toda la mansión hasta que los encontraron.

Harry vestía una túnica de gala, al igual que Ron, y Hermione lucía muy hermosa con su vestido, el cual era blanco y estaba destapado de un hombro. Su cabello lo había arreglado con unas ligeras ondas que caían sobre sus hombros.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó Hermione animada. Ron pensó que Hermione se veía como nunca.

-Hola –contestaron los hermanos al unísono.

-Los hemos estado buscando. ¿Se han encontrado a Malfoy? –preguntó Ron.

-No. Y ha sido pura suerte, porque estamos en su casa. Ni siquiera hemos visto a su hermana –contestó Harry.

-¿Su hermana…? –pero la pregunta de Ron quedó incompleta, porque en ese momento Divina iba bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa e hizo notar su presencia. Era una chica muy hermosa.

Malfoy se acercó a ella.

-Te tardaste mucho –le reprendió.

-Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme de que me veía bien –

-A ti todo se te ve bien –dijo Malfoy si tomarle mucha importancia. No entendía del todo a las mujeres, pero sabía mucho de ellas. Tenía bastante experiencia para su edad.

-Iré a saludar a los invitados. Nos vemos en un rato –le dijo, antes de ir a hacer justo lo que había dicho. Malfoy no entendía esa amabilidad de su hermana. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena, mientras él era todo lo contrario?

Pero interrumpió sus pensamientos, porque vio en ese momento con quien menos hubiera querido toparse, pero aprovechó la situación para divertirse un poco.

-Qué honorado me siento al tener la presencia de estas cuatro personas en mi casa –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hemos venido porque es muy importante para mi padre –dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Es cierto, si mi padre quiere, puede despedir al tuyo en cualquier momento –contestó burlándose. Ron sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, pero tuvo que reprimirlas. No podía hacerle nada en su propia casa, aunque fuera una razón que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Eres una basura, Malfoy –masculló Harry.

-Puede que sí. Pero soy más importante que ustedes cuatro juntos, así que no me provoquen porque se pueden arrepentir –les amenazó, antes de darse la vuelta.

-Esa era la razón por la cual no quería venir –comentó Ginny.

-Es Malfoy. Sabemos a la perfección cómo es –dijo Hermione, aunque a ella también le había hecho enfurecer.

-Cómo quisiera no estar aquí –dijo Ginny para terminar con el tema de conversación. Después de eso comenzaron a platicar acerca de sus vidas y cómo les había ido últimamente. Ginny sentía que no encajaba en la conversación, ya que ella no trabajaba y se sentía una completa inútil, así que decidió caminar un poco. Tomó otra bebida de una bandeja y salió a un balcón.

Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Se volteó, extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres? –

Draco Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Ginny creyó que era estúpido por sonreír así.

-¿Por qué sola, Weasley? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Por la misma razón por la que los dragones echan fuego –contestó con ironía.

Pero de pronto, Ginny notó algo extraño. Había algo muy extraño en él. Arrugó la nariz y lo miró de pies a cabeza. ¿Estaba borracho?

La chica lo confirmó cuando el rubio casi pierde el equilibrio y por poco se cae. No podía creer que estaba frente a Draco Malfoy en su estado más vulnerable (que ella creía que era).

-¿Dónde está Divina? –preguntó de repente. Se acercó mucho a la pelirroja, tanto que tuvo que hacerse a un lado para alejarse. Seguramente Malfoy no tenía conciencia de sus actos en esos momentos. Estaba lleno de alcohol.

-No sé –contestó Ginny sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde…? –

Malfoy se interrumpió. Estaba mirando a Ginny. Y su mirada era distinta. Era de deseo…

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de la forma en la que el rubio la miraba y se sonrojó.

-¡Qué te sucede, idiota! –exclamó furiosa.

-No me llames idiota –le dijo con dureza.

-Entonces no me mires así. Estás borracho –le recriminó con cara de asco.

-No estoy borracho… sólo tomé un par de copas y ya… -

Ginny sintió algo diferente en Malfoy. Era muy distinto cuando estaba borracho a cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos. No se le notaba la maldad en su voz. Y fue por una razón inexplicable por la que le dijo lo siguiente.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer –musitó para sí misma. –Tienes muy mal aspecto y será mejor que le avise a alguien tu estado… -

-¡No! –exclamó. –No quiero tu ayuda. No quiero la ayuda de un Weasley –dijo con desprecio. Ginny perdió la fuerza de su buena voluntad y entrecerró los ojos.

-Vete al demonio, Malfoy –se giró para irse de ahí, pero Malfoy la tomó por un brazo con brusquedad y la juntó a su cuerpo. Sólo estaban separados por dos centímetros.

-No me hables así en mi propia casa –le advirtió, y su aliento alcohólico embriagó a Ginny.

-Yo le hablo como quiera a quien quiera –dijo con voz firme. –Y suéltame –

Pero Malfoy no la soltó, a pesar de que la chica había estado forcejeando. La miró con cara de asco, pero dentro de sus pensamientos no hubo otra cosa más que belleza frente a sus ojos. La chica Weasley era hermosa y él lo sabía. Su piel brillaba a la luz de la luna y sus labios eran color carmesí. Después, sus sensuales hombros descubiertos… el provocativo escote de su vestido, y…

La mejilla de Malfoy ardió por la bofetada.

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritó la chica enfurecida.

El dolor de la bofetada había provocado que la soltara inmediatamente. Se tomó con ambas manos la mejilla y frunció el ceño.

-No vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera –le amenazó Ginny, con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Mirarte cómo…? –farfulló, y se hizo el imbécil. –No te creas tan sabrosona como para ser digna de mí mirada –

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tu reputación es conocida mundialmente. No te metas conmigo… –

-Tú no te metas conmigo –dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-Una mirada más y… -

-Una bofetada más y… -le interrumpió. –Me aseguraré de que tu padre pierda su trabajo y que todos ustedes se queden en la calle –

Ginny ahogó una exclamación. ¿Hablaría en serio? Era Malfoy, claro que lo decía en serio. Era el ser más despreciable que conocía, después de unos cuantos. No podía poner en riesgo a su familia. Era la única inútil y lo poco que podía hacer era salvarlos.

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te di en tu punto débil, ¿no es asi? –

-Sólo… sólo no te metas con mi familia –titubeó.

-No lo haré… pero tendría que recibir algo a cambio –

La expresión de Ginny se heló. Sabía lo que Malfoy quería en todas las mujeres.

-Ni lo pienses –dijo asustada. –Jamás me vendería… -

-¿De qué estás hablando? –la interrumpió. –Qué asco, nunca me metería contigo –a pesar de que la había ofendido, Ginny se relajó. –Pero tengo que pensar en algo, porque por mí, tu familia puede hundirse más de lo que ya está, si esto es aún posible –

Ginny dejó pasar unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales él se la pasó mirándola fijamente, antes de decir:

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres? –

Malfoy volvió a sonreír, lleno de malicia.

-Aún no lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo. La próxima vez que te vea… probablemente te lo diga –

Se dio la vuelta y dejó a la pelirroja en sus más depresivos pensamientos. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto al aceptar? ¿Qué tipo de trato había sido ese? Buscó a sus hermanos, porque no quería estar sola.

Ron estaba probando cada uno de los bocadillos que había en la mesa, cuando una chica rubia se le acercó. No le tomó importancia y siguió comiendo. Dirigió su mano al último bocadillo de una bandeja, pero la chica también lo tomó. Levantó la mirada y la vio. Era Divina Malfoy.

-Hola –saludó ella.

Ron se quedó atontado por unos momentos, pero después se recuperó.

-T-t-tómalo –fue lo único que dijo, titubeando.

-Oh no, puedes tomarlo tú. A mí no me importa. Te vi muy concentrado en los otros bocadillos –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, sería muy maleducado de mi parte –

¿Desde cuándo Ron era educado?

-Tómalo. Puede que sea el bocadillo más bueno de todo el mundo pero tú nunca lo sabrás porque no lo probaste –había borrado su sonrisa para cambiarla por una expresión muy seria.

-E-e-stá bien. Sólo porque tú lo dices –contestó nervioso.

Ron lo tomó y se lo comió muy lentamente. Cuando terminó, Divina sonrió alegremente.

-Eres Ron Weasley ¿cierto? –

-S-sí –respondió atónito. ¿Divina se acordaba de él?

-Seguro ya me conoces, soy Divina Malfoy –le tendió una mano para que él la tomara. Su piel era muy suave. Ella era todo lo contrario a Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo alguien de esa familia podía ser tan encantador y amable como ella?

-Te ves muy bien esta noche –le dijo sin pensarlo.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo. Es una lástima que Draco y tú no se lleven bien, porque sería maravilloso hablar contigo más seguido –

-Pues… no debemos depender de eso. Podemos ser amigos… -se sintió inevitablemente nervioso y estúpido al hablar con ella. Era superior a la belleza.

Divina rió. Y de pronto ambos sintieron unas irresistibles ganas de estar juntos toda la noche.

-Me gustaría. Pero justo mañana… -estuvo a punto de contarle que se iba a Francia, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-Divina, ¿no tienes mejor compañía que Weasley? –dijo con crueldad.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Draco –fue lo único que dijo. No podía contradecir a su hermano. Odiaba discutir con él.

-Si con eso quieres decir que no, entonces he venido a tiempo para rescatarte de pasarla muy mal con este idiota –

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Habla por ti, Malfoy. No veo que Divina la esté pasando mal conmigo –

-Divina hace lo que yo diga, Weasley. Y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, porque le contagias lo corriente –tomó a la chica por el brazo y la jaló. Divina miró a Ron pidiéndole disculpas por la escena y siguió a su hermano.

El pelirrojo estaba molesto. Después de todo, ella era una Malfoy, y su hermano tenía razón. No debía acercarse a ella.


End file.
